


El Retorno de Daenerys Targaryen

by janyreti



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Multi, Pregnant Daenerys Targaryen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janyreti/pseuds/janyreti
Summary: Tras el final de Juego de Tronos...La esperanza seguirá existiendo en las cenizas de un corazón roto que una vez ardió tan fuerte por lo que deseaba, por lo que buscaba y por lo que más amaba.Ella quería cambiar el mundo.Lo que no sabía era que había que salvarlo.Pero cuando se creyó que ya estaba salvado la asesinaron.Y entonces la hicieron regresar del más allá.¿Realmente hacía falta?Ella era amada y odiada a partes iguales."Ella es una asesina" -se decía en Poniente. La Reina Loca."Ella es quién nos traerá el Amanecer" -se decía en Essos. La Princesa que fue Prometida.***Esta historia es un Fan-Fic donde se describen los sucesos posteriores al final de Game of Thrones (Juego de Tronos). Dichos sucesos que se describen aquí provienen de mi imaginación. La inmensa mayoría de los personajes y su trama pasada, en cambio, pertenecen a las obras de George RR. Martin "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" y sobre todo a su adaptación televisiva "Juego de Tronos".
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 7
Collections: Game of Thrones





	1. El Despertar

__

_La luna también sufría pero el lobo nunca podría ser consciente de ello en su eterno aullido nocturno._

_Y es que ella una vez fue un rescatarle de las frías tierras y le amó hasta más cuando él no pudo ni amarse a sí mismo._

_Él llegó al punto de renunciar hasta su propia felicidad, ella se vio obligada a hacerlo._

_Y ahora de nuevo les separa un abismo._

_El lobo, tan blanco como la nieve, sigue aullando con melancolía a la luna plateada eternamente._

_Ella nunca volverá —se decía el lobo._

_Pero ella nunca quiso irse._

_"Ella nunca quiso irse, nunca quiso irse ..."_

VOLANTIS

Ella dormía durante todo el día, fuese tarde o fuese mañana, y después, al caer la noche el insomnio le daba la bienvenida. Era entonces cuando el delirio se apoderaba de su ser, tanto que deseaba poder desmayarse pero para su desgracia no terminaba de perder la conciencia. A veces le daba una tregua y era entonces cuando al fin podía pensar con claridad, pero inexplicablemente aquello era aún peor porque él volvía a su mente y las oleadas de dolor resurgían logrando hundirla con su fuerza. Una y otra vez era asaltada por el mismo recuerdo. Entonces un dolor punzante oprimía su corazón.

En esos momentos de lucidez a veces lograba captar voces. Las escuchaba lejanas por eso no estaba segura de si venían de otra habitación o de lo más profundo de su sueño. De lo único que estaba seguro es que ahora no era una pesadilla porque de entre ese runrún de voces enormemente captar una que la animaba y reconfortaba enormemente. Era el sonido más hermoso que su oído podía captar, pese a que apenas era un balbuceo era el único que podía elevar su espíritu como lo hizo ahora. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un bebé, su sonido se desvaneció. Quería seguir escuchando esa voz pero porque se suponía que tenían que luchar ¿por no quedarse dormida o por no despertarse?

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando otro ruido mucho más nítido logró alterarla y sus párpados logran ceder al peso. Aún se encontraba desorientada pero ahora al fin era capaz de distinguir la realidad del sueño.

A su lado una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro vestida completamente de rojo la miraba extremadamente preocupada.

—Debe dejar todo eso que le altera atrás majestad, solo así podrá continuar.

Era Kinvara, la reconocía bien, tiempo atrás dijo que ella era la princesa que fue prometida. Pero eso no era verdad, los muertos habían sido derrotados y no por ella, y después condenó a millas de inocentes a las llamas para nada. No podría ser la prometida si nadie la amaba.

—Aún no me han dicho donde estoy.

—En Volantis, en el Templo Rojo. No debe preocuparse, aquí está a salvo.

—¿Qué? pero yo ...

Daenerys no daba crédito a eso, estaba muy lejos de allí en el salón del trono, estaba con Jon la estaba besando y ...

Se llevó la mano a la parte superior de su abdomen y seguidamente sacudió la cabeza. No, de nuevo no podía pensar en ello.

—Parece una locura pero no, en realidad fue Drogon quien la salvó. El le trajo hasta aquí y yo con la ayuda de mis más fieles conseguimos reanimarla.

No debiste, yo estaba muerta, yo no quería ... —se lamentó.

—No fui yo, fue la voluntad del señor de Luz. Todos los eventos que se produjeron fueron necesarios por un propósito. Un bien mayor.

—¿Un bien? —Exclamó Daenerys atónita— Sabe que queme a miles de personas en Desembarco del Rey, incluidos niños y ancianos, todos abrasados por el fuego, todo para nada.

—Fue necesario Majestad. ¿Recuerda hace años que dije que usted es la princesa prometida y que purificaría millas de almas? ¿sus consejeros se lo contaron? 

Daenerys asintió incrédula, se sintió extremadamente triste por todo y ahora estaba confundida ¿qué quería su Dios de ella?

—Bien, no estoy completamente seguro de lo primero solo sé que usted interpreta un papel de un modo u otro y aún no se ha producido. —Kinvara al decir esto se acercó aún más donde ella y acarició con ternura su vientre, Daenerys no entendió esto porque su herida estaba más arriba— En cuanto a la purificación de miles de almas ya ha sucedido y déjeme decirle querida que usted no ha matado simplemente a esas personas usted las ha salvado de un destino mucho peor aún por venir.

—Yo estaba muerta, no quería volver —insistió Dany— escuché a mi hijo Rhaego llamarme, sé que era él. No me queda nadie en este mundo pero si en el más allá, es donde debía permanecer.

—Se equivoca majestad, aún mucha gente la admira y la sigue a este lado del mar Angosto. Y ahora escucheme bien, lo de su hijo neonato fue una desgracia pero ahora lleva otro por el que luchar y aferrarse a la vida.

Daenerys la contempló absorta con los ojos abiertos como platos, ahora entendió el gesto sobre su vientre.

—Si querida mía, el milagro se ha obrado.

DESEMBARCO DEL REY

La capital de los seis reinos amanecía en ese momento en medio de una luz tenue. Su aspecto era desolador. Tras las tinieblas se divisaban desde lejos las estructuras de lo que quedaba de los edificios. Las cenizas se iban disipando poco a poco y con ellas su memoria ya que los sobrevivientes iban olvidando lo que una vez fue con la ilusión de lo que un día será. El rey Bran, el roto, el primero de su nombre era un minusválido por lo que sería compasivo y generoso especialmente con los menos agraciados, se decía entre la gente, "larga vida al rey Bran" "largo sea su reinado", le aclamaban entre vítores una y otra vez entre las ruinas de lo que fueron sus hogares.

El futuro de la ciudad en el ánimo de los habitantes desde entonces parecía esperanzador pero el paisaje dejaba pronosticar algo debastador. No cesó de nevar sin parar desde que Daenerys de la Tormenta pereció y Bran se alzó como el rey de los seis reinos. El viento frío que acompañaba azotaba con fuerza derrumbando en intensas ventiscas estructuras de los edificios en peor estado. La gente que falleció tras los derrumbes apareció la más desgraciada pero con el paso de los días que pasó a ser un mal menor cuando la comida, el abrigo y el cobijo no llegaba y la población sufría enormemente de hambre y miseria. Pronto, fueron recolocados en campamentos fuera de las murallas de la ciudad, el Rey Bran era compasivo y generoso, velando por su seguridad, seguían aclamando, pero la comida y el abrigo seguía sin llegar.

En uno de los edificios más emblemáticos en mejor estado se alzaban imponentes a cada lado de la fachada dos grandes estandartes idénticos. Negro era su color y un cuervo de tres ojos su blasón. En su interior se encontraba el rey Bran con parte de su séquito real. Ahí se reunió su consejo para tomar todo tipo de decisión que concierne a Poniente, pero había notables ausencias desde hace varios días.

—Majestad, debemos priorizar el bienestar de los habitantes —insistió Ser Brienne de Tarth.

La Comandante Real no tenía como tarea aconsejar explícitamente al rey pero dadas las ausencias de Lord Tyrion y Samwell y la situación de extrema gravedad podría intentarlo tal como lo intentaron sus compañeros durante largas semanas.

—Se hace lo que se puede Ser Brienne. El invierno ha llegado, debemos tener fe en que los suministros de nuestros señores lleguen a un buen puerto más pronto que tarde.

—Si pudiéramos hacer una sola excepción a la nueva ley ... todo por un buen fin, muchas vidas están en peligro.

—La ley es la ley y debe cumplirse, sin excepción. Ahora si me permite, debo irme.

Bran interrumpió el contacto visual con Ser Brienne y rápidamente se quedó con los ojos vueltos. De todos los que le acompañaban en la capital, ella debía ser quien mejor conocía ya que tenía constancia de él desde que se presentó a las puertas de Invernalia con Meera Reed, pero lo cierto es que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo. Él no parecía un ser de este mundo. Estaba de cuerpo presente siempre que se le requería pero su mente parecía estar continuamente en otra parte. Cualquier asunto siempre tenía menos importancia que lo que él hacía. Pero era Bran, el inofensivo niño tullido, y también la memoria del mundo, nadie en el mundo podría ser más compasivo e inteligente a su vez se debería en sus mentes continuamente.

MÁS ALLÁ DEL MURO

—Cuando es que te vas a desprender de esa cara de idiota Nieve —se quejó fastidiado Tormund.

Tormund descansaba junto a Jon y un pequeño grupo de salvajes a pocas leguas del puño de los primeros hombres tras haber cabalgado durante horas en una de las tantas expediciones que realizaban a diario.

Jon como tantas veces no contestó y se quedó con la vista perdida hacia el horizonte no mirando nada exactamente.

—De verdad no sé para qué insistimos en buscar muertos si ya tenemos aquí a uno —zanjó finalmente Tormund.

Tras no conseguir reacción alguna de Jon se levantó con brusquedad y comenzó a caminar alejándose a base de trompicones y maldiciones. Jon sabía que el calor afectaba a su amigo. Ojalá fuera así su caso, ojalá todo fuera tan simple como eso.

El verano en las tierras del más lejano norte era un hecho. Los primeros brotes de hierba al norte llegaron con su regreso. Después del verdor se fue extendiendo a un ritmo vertiginoso, tanto que no les dio tiempo a similar al sol ya azotaba casi al mismo ritmo del de las épocas de verano en Dorne.

No era nada raro ver continuamente a salvajes de mal humor al principio. Ese tiempo era inédito para ellos pero con el paso de las semanas fueron acostumbrandose, se sintieron más libres que nunca, sin ataduras a los gruesos abrigos de pelo, y empezaron a valorar muchas cosas que no conocieron, especialmente el exquisito sabor de una cosecha fresca . Pero Tormund seguía igual de fastidiado que siempre.

Jon de algún modo agradecía no le prestara tanta atención, él sería el único que insistiría y no le gustaba hablar con nadie. No era capaz de mantener una charla de más de un par de minutos con nadie y si alguien le daba conversación rápidamente le cortaba con una excusa. Solo el aullido de su lobo lograba captar su atención.

—Ey chico ¿qué pasa? —Le preguntó cuando el lobo le alcanzó.

Fantasma había corrido desde el Castillo Negro en su busca, casi siempre Jon le dejaba allí porque no quería que sufriera el calor sofocante a la intemperie. Era totalmente fuera de lo común que saliera a buscarlo corriendo.

Entonces tras su figura pudo dividir a dos hombres de negro galopar en la misma dirección.

—Lord Comandante, dos hombres solicitan su presencia inmediata en el Castillo Negro —informó uno de ellos.

Jon los miró con suma extrañeza.

—¿Quiénes son?

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada rápida dudando. Eran apenas dos muchachos recién incorporados a una guardia que estaba extinta.

—No sabemos exactamente. Dicen ser sus amigos —informó finalmente el más audaz— Ellos insisten en que es de extrema importancia.

Jon montó en su caballo con la misma pasividad de siempre y avanzó en dirección al sur con la mirada perdida. Lo que no sabía es lo que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que pisaría esas tierras.


	2. Los Cuervos

VOLANTIS

Las calles de la ciudad estaban repletas de gente a media tarde cuando la mayoría de los volantineses finalizaban sus quehaceres diarios. Éstos se agolpaban especialmente en las tabernas y en los mercados, mezclándose con turistas y comerciantes. En las más estrechas calles a veces resultaba muy difícil avanzar pero siempre se podía uno entrener sin aburrirse en su camino, incluso sin gastar dinero, apreciando grandes placeres como el agradable aroma a especias y flores exóticas o la hermosa vista que ofrecían las costosas telas de seda que se extendían en los puestos.

A Daenerys le encantaba salir a esa hora ya que la multitud y el desorden le ayudaban a pasar más desapercibida. Aunque había podido percibir en las conversaciones de la gente de ese entorno que la seguían adorando prefería por seguridad mantener su identidad en secreto ocultando totalmente su cabello con un amplio fular. Después de todo ahora no sólo estaba en peligro su propia seguridad sino también la de su bebé por venir. 

Las señoras que estaban en los puestos regularmente la conocían simplemente como Dany, la dulce y sonriente joven embarazada que ayudaba a la gente. Porque aún desde una posición baja a ella le gustaba ayudar en todo lo que podía. Dar alimento a un mendigo, socorrer a un niño perdido o tal como ahora se estaba ofreciendo a cargar la compra de una anciana hasta su casa. Pero esta vez, Arhea la sacerdotisa roja que siempre la acompañaba, la detuvo. Tenía mucha prisa desde hace rato por regresar al templo rojo. 

—Dany, mírate, no ves que no puedes cargar eso ya en tu estado —la recriminó a la vez que la quitaba la bolsa de las manos y se lo entregaba a la anciana— me temo que va a tener que buscarse a otra persona. Mil disculpas señora por la distracción. 

—Para ti nunca nada es conveniente —se quejó Dany— pudiste al menos ayudarla tú, yo me las puedo arreglar sola, no me iba a pasar nada -continuó quejándose fastidiada cuando la anciana ya se había alejado lo suficiente. 

—Puede pasar. Una mujer sola siempre estará más desprotegida e incluso si yo cargo aquello y tú vas a mi lado no se sabe donde nos meta esa señora, esta ciudad tiene callejones realmente peligrosos. 

—Pero tú conoces, tú otras veces...

—No podemos tentar a las sombras Dany —la interrumpió— ya no. Se acercan, lo estoy sintiendo. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, la noche caerá sobre nosotros pronto. 

Daenerys siseó y se quedó parada molesta. Siempre que una sacerdotisa estaba en desacuerdo con ella lo argumentaba apoyándose en el destino. Nunca podía defenderse ante eso. 

—Escucha, sé que te sientes aún mal por aquello que provocaste, de verdad que no fue un error. Pero aún lo fuera ayudar continuamente a la gente de aquí no hará que Desembarco del Rey vuelva a ser el que era. 

Dany apretó los dientes impotente. Sus pensamientos se trasladaron repentinamente a Desembarco del Rey e irremediablemente unas pocas lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas. Nunca hablaba de ello pero realmente le dolía. Le dolía demasiado. Aún oía los gritos de los niños en sus pesadillas. Aún se levantaba llorando incapaz de comprender que le llevó a tomar aquella decisión. Aún era incapaz de acercarse a Drogon cada vez que este aterrizaba sobre la ciudad suplicando su atención entre llantos. Aún dudaba hasta de ella misma. ¿Era realmente malvada? ¿estaba loca? —se preguntaba una y otra vez. Entonces pensaba en él y era aún peor. 

—Dany —la llamó por enésima vez Arhea— debemos irnos. 

Ella trató de empujarla del brazo pero Dany se resistió . 

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó finalmente Dany fastidiada. 

—La noche es oscura y alberga horrores. 

—Pero si aún no es de noche. Solo se ha nublado el día. ¿Acaso debemos temer también a la lluvia? 

—La lluvia también es una bendición a veces aunque no tanto como el fuego. 

Daenerys enarcó una ceja. De verdad escuchar aquellas respuestas de sacerdotisas rojas una y otra vez la exasperaban. No decían nada y a la vez lo decían todo, pero ella no lo entendía. 

Las calles se iban vaciando a la par que el cielo se tornaba oscuro, Daenerys lo sentía, pero el templo rojo quedaba cerca y el camino que recorrían era siempre el mismo por lo que no podía pensar que no era seguro tras haberlo recorrido durante más de siete meses sin percance alguno. Nada les pasaría, se decía, iba a demostrar a Arhea que se equivocaba, que todo iba a estar bien. Quizás si se lo demostraba, al día siguiente si accediese a acompañar a una anciana o a un niño perdido a su casa. Realmente lo necesitaba. Pues eso, junto a las pataditas de su bebé, era lo único que la hacía feliz. 

Arhea seguía insistiendo. Debían protegerse bajo el techo del templo rojo. 

—Yo creo que ahora se está hasta mejor aquí —afirmó campante Dany— ¿No crees que no venga bien un poco de aire fresco? 

—Echas de menos el frío, lo sé —Daenerys la miró con incredulidad— es comprensible, después de todo el fuego no podría existir sin el hielo. 

Dany no comprendía nada. Tampoco se esforzaba en hacerlo, solo pensaba en ganar tiempo para con ello aumentar sus posibilidades de hacerle sentir a la sacerdotisa de que estaba equivocada. Estaba relajada tomando el aire sentada sobre un amplio banco de piedra a juego con el adoquin que cubría la mayoría de las calles de la ciudad cuando de repente un estridente sonido se hizo notar desde el cielo en un tono in crescendo. 

Entonces lo vio. Una masa amplia y negra se extendió sobre sus cabezas en el cielo. Por un momento pensó que sería Drogon pero hubiera reconocido su sonido. Además era continuamente cambiante, modificándose su figura una y otra vez. Cada vez se acercaba más, cada vez era más nítido, entonces supo que no era un solo ser grande sino decenas, cientos quizás, y pequeños. 

Tuvo que cerrar y abrir de nuevo los ojos para creerse lo que eran. Cuervos. Eran cuervos, y se dirigían claramente hacía ella. 

—¡Majestad, debemos correr! —la gritó Arhea ya sin ningún tipo de consideración de que alguien la escuchara. 

Por suerte las calles estaban semidesiertas y los pocos transeúntes que quedaban miraban impactados esas extrañas aves que conocían únicamente de las historias de Poniente. 

Daenerys entonces, estando a pocos metros de los cuervos pudo comprenderlo. Los ojos de los cuervos eran completamente blancos. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde, los cuervos eran más ágiles y la alcanzarían. Entonces cuando estaban a punto de tocarla, ella volteó la cara. Si tenía que morir de nuevo debía hacerlo de frente mirando a la muerte sin temor pero sintió que ya no podía, era imposible, su hijo, su segundo hijo casi por nacer, otra vez ¿por qué la vida era tan cruel? 

El cuervo que iba en cabeza creyó que la iba a matar. Tal como la miraba, era realmente aterrador. Pero finalmente para su sorpresa no lo hizo. Ninguno de ellos. Dieron la vuelta en su cara y regresaron por donde habían venido. El oeste. 

Dany sólo necesitó una mirada de confirmación de Arhea para terminar de desencadenar su caos interior. Y como esperaba la obtuvo. Ella asintió apenada. 

Sus emociones dieron un vuelco. Su calma de pronto se tornó tempestad. Fue entonces cuando supo de verdad que no volvería a encontrarse a salvo sino volvía al oeste a recuperar lo que era suyo. No tenía opción de elegir, realmente por mucho en que se esforzó en pensar que si nunca la tuvo.

Da igual lo que hiciese, tarde o temprano regresarían, no sólo a devolverla a la muerte sino a quitarle lo que más le era querido. 

Ahora se trataba de algo mucho más profundo. Era la vida de su bebé o era la de ellos.

CASTILLO NEGRO

El olor fuerte a asado que desprendía desde el comedor llamó la atención de Jon al arribar al castillo. Solían dejar la caza para los domingos temprano y vísperas de celebraciones, pero ese día ni era domingo ni acontecería nada, a menos que él no supiera. 

Jon rápidamente echó una mirada recriminatoria a sus dos guardias. Estos habían cuchicheado mucho por el camino, debían saber algo al respecto. 

—Lord Comandante, ellos insistieron. No pudimos negarnos, son hombres demasiado importantes —confesó uno de ellos. 

Al oír eso Jon rápidamente avanzó a grandes zancadas hacía el comedor. Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta se quedó paralizado. 

—¡Qué demonios! —Jon miró a su alrededor con desagrado, no podía creerlo— ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí? 

Su tono era claramente molesto pero sus ojos estaban aguados. Frente a él se encontraban Tyrion y Sam ubicados en la mesa principal llena de grandes piezas de ciervo asado. Éstos rápidamente se levantaron al ver a Jon pero su mejor amigo no pudo evitar tropezarse con la silla. 

—Lo... lo siento Jon —se lamentó Sam— no es una agradable sorpresa supongo. 

Jon al momento se sintió despreciable, se sentía incómodo pero quería a su amigo y no deseaba ser descortés. Rápidamente se aproximó donde él y le dio un abrazo. 

—Siempre es agradable verte Sam —afirmó tras una pequeña sonrisa amable. 

Después miró a Tyrion, su sonrisa había desaparecido. Se mantuvo distante. 

—Sabía perfectamente que no querías volver a verme, pero de verdad, esto es realmente importante. 

—Tanto que casi me organizáis aquí un banquete, sin yo enterarme —se quejó Jon. 

—Tardabas demasiado, y bueno realmente de esto va el tema —afirmó Tyrion señalando la pieza de ciervo que se había servido. Jon frunció el ceño confundido, no podría estar hablando en serio.— De esto y del rey —añadió Tyrion. 

—Mi hermano, ¿está bien? ¿pasó algo? —se alertó repentinamente Jon. 

Jon no obtuvo respuesta inmediata y en su lugar Tyrion miro a Sam, éste le devolvió la mirada y asintió. Entonces este último sacó un pequeño tarro de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Jon. 

Éste enarcó una ceja incrédulo. 

—¿Qué narices es esto?

—Sólo ábrelo y échatelo. Un poco en las manos será suficiente. Entonces te contaremos todo -le aseguró Tyrion. 

—¿Qué? —exclamó incrédulo Jon. Aquello sólo podía ser una broma. 

—Hazlo Jon. Es para que estés a salvo, no expuesto a.... solo hazlo vale, nosotros ya lo estamos. —se explicó finalmente Sam enseñándole al mismo tiempo sus manos queriendo indicar que ya se habían echado previamente el mismo contenido del bote. 

Jon no entendía nada pero confiaba en su amigo. Rápidamente abrió el bote y se esparció en la manos su contenido. Era una especie de crema bastante olorosa. 

—¿Y bien? —exigió entonces saber Jon -¿qué pasa con mi hermano Bran? 

—Él, tu hermano, Bran, bueno... mejor deberíamos mencionarlo solo como el cuervo de los tres ojos -le explicó Sam- Y el rey, nada más. 

Jon continuaba con la misma expresión de no entender nada. 

—Están pasando cosas horribles en la capital Jon —continuó su amigo— la gente se está muriendo de hambre y frío, todo por las nuevas leyes que impuso el rey. 

—¿Qué leyes? 

—Leyes que sustentan la prohibición de cosas básicas en nuestros días para vivir. No comer ningún alimento que provenga de un animal, no usarlos tampoco para tejer ropa, no construir castillos ni casas ni cualquier otro tipo de construcción, no engendrar más de un hijo, entre otros. 

—¿Qué? ¿pero por qué? 

—Quiere que vivamos como hace ocho mil años y de paso nos extingamos -afirmó Tyrion. 

—El caso es que el invierno en el sur está siendo muy duro —continuó Sam— las cosechas no pueden salir adelante, y la gente sin abrigo ni cobijo ni comida que llevarse a la boca se muere lentamente de frío y hambre. Es realmente horrible, puedes ver cadáveres apilados especialmente de niños y ancianos esqueléticos a las puertas de las murallas. 

—Imaginaría entonces que venís en busca de comida al norte donde abundan frutas y verduras en este tiempo pero hoy habéis elegido la comida prohibida —dijo Jon señalando la mesa. 

—Hemos intentado de todo, incluso acatando las leyes —recalcó Tyrion— Incluso así, el rey aseguró hace meses que vendrían pronto provisiones del norte pero visitamos a tu hermana Sansa de camino y no tenía idea alguna al respecto. 

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué haría algo así? —inquirió Jon atónito, no podía creer que el noble hermano pequeño con el que se crió actuara así. 

—Como te he dicho él ya no es Bran. Lo siento Jon —se apenó Sam—. No quería creer nada malo de verdad pero entonces sufrí en mis propias carnes su castigo, me encerró en una celda sin comer nada durante semanas cuando Gilly dio a luz a nuestro segundo hijo. Pero pude al menos esconder unos cuantos libros y ahí empecé con la investigación. 

"Después pude marchar a Antigua de nuevo con la excusa de querer seguir investigando sobre los caminantes blancos. Y realmente también lo hice, porque entonces descubrí que el rey de la noche y el cuervo de los tres ojos están estrechamente ligados, fue fácil confundirle solo por eso, luego descubrí como fabricar esa crema que nos protege de sus visiones y..."

—Bran no miente Sam —le interrumpió Jon— bien sabíamos por él que el rey de la noche venía a por él por lo que no pueden ser de ninguna manera aliados, y aún así él se ofreció como cebo y vosotros pretendéis que me crea todo esto. 

—Es verdad Jon —Tyrion avanzó unos pasos más hacía Jon y le miró a los ojos con expresión totalmente apenada—. No estaría aquí de no serlo. Recuerdas te dije que me preguntaras en diez años si aquello que hiciste, ya tú sabes, fue correcto o no. Pues bien, no ha pasado ni un año pero te lo pedí, entonces, te seré claro, porque estoy seguro. No, no fue correcto. 

Sam miró a Tyrion en actitud de desaprobación como si esa parte de la conversación no debiese mencionarse o debiese hacerse más tarde. Jon en este punto no sabía si echarles de allí a patadas o colgarse de un árbol. De lo único que está seguro es que algo intermedio no puede ser. 

—Sólo escúchame Jon, yo te debo tanto y lo único que podría hacer por ti es descubrir la auténtica verdad, no la que te condenó. 

—¿De qué me estás hablando Sam? 

—Yo fui el que te contó la verdad de tu origen porque Bra... bueno el cuervo de tres ojos me lo pidió, el sabe exactamente todo y sabía que yo estaba enrabietado por recién enterarme del asesinato de mi padre y mi hermano pese a yo no mencionarle palabra alguna al respecto. Quería sembrar el caos en tu auténtica familia. 

—Quizás fue una casualidad. 

—También fue él quien le entregó a Arya la daga que acabaría con el rey de la noche, justo en el mismo lugar que acabó ella con él. He leído que el cuervo de tres ojos puede saber pasado, presente e incluso futuro, o manipular el pasado o presente más bien para orquestar el futuro que más desea, no estoy seguro. Pero por más que le he dado vueltas a la cabeza a todo estos meses pienso que son demasiadas casualidades. El puede manipular y alterar acontecimientos con su poder, y sabemos que también tiene el poder de cambiar pieles. Ya sea con una persona o con un animal. 

—¿Creéis que él...? No, no, no, no puede ser —Jon sacudió la cabeza totalmente fuera de si. Solo caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro. 

—Lo es —afirmó con total convicción Tyrion— me manipuló también a mí en Invernalia haciéndome saber que como cuervo de los tres ojos no podía poseer nada y que ni siquiera lo deseaba, pero tras ofrecerle a él en público como mejor opción para ser rey ante todos los señores afirmó que había viajado solo para eso. 

—Y ahora que lo ha conseguido intenta exterminar a la población como el rey de la noche pero de otra manera. No es de extrañar cuando ambos, el rey de la noche y el cuervo de tres ojos, fueron introducidos por los niños del bosque para frenar el avance de los humanos y cuando estamos ante una situación inedita de invierno extremo en el sur de Poniente justo desde que Bran fue coronado ¿cuando es que ha nevado en Desembarco del Rey durante al menos siete meses sin parar? —se preguntaba Sam. 

Tyrion y Sam hablaban con total convicción y Jon no hacía más que sentirse más miserable con cada una de sus palabras. Había estado sumido en una fuerte depresión y tristeza durante todos estos meses, el sentimiento de pérdida era terrible. No podía dejar de amarla y echarla de menos pero al menos sentía alivio de saber que nadie y especialmente sus hermanas correrían ya peligro alguno. Y entonces resultaba que era su otro hermano quien realmente era el peligro de Poniente. 

—Y ahora supongo me pediréis que viaje a la capital, me presente con una excusa y aproveche a matar a mi hermano aprovechando su confianza. Porque eso es lo mejor para el reino —bufó Jon finalmente dándoles la espalda— será mejor que os vayáis, no quiero volver a veros nunca más por aquí. 

Jon arrastró sus pies hasta el exterior como pudo, estaba completamente derrotado, solo debía pensar ahora en donde meter su cabeza después de esto. Entonces, oyó a lo lejos por última vez la voz de quien consideraba su mejor amigo. 

—¡Jon, escúchame! ¡Daenerys está viva!


	3. Revelaciones

CERCA DEL CASTILLO NEGRO 

Un dolor agudo atravesaba su corazón desde lo más profundo de su ser. Las lágrimas se extendían sin control por todo su rostro. Sus ojos vidriosos y su respiración laboriosa le guiaban en un caminar tambaleante hacía ninguna parte. Entonces sólo tenía que desenvainar la espada y acabar de una vez por todas con su sufrimiento. Pensó tantas veces en quitarse la vida, pero era en ese momento cuando venían siempre a su mente sus hermanas. Ellas no merecían ese dolor que padecía. 

Pero ahora era diferente. Dany, su Dany, era buena, siempre lo fue, por eso desde el primer momento sintió que no hizo lo correcto. El sabía que ella tenía un buen corazón pero aún así la mató. Se sentía el ser más miserable de este mundo. Y todo hombre malvado debe morir.

Jon elevó a garra por última vez en el aire. Pero de nuevo algo le interrumpió. La voz desesperada de su mejor amigo gritándole desde su espalda.

“¡Jon, escúchame! ¡Daenerys está viva!"

Su primera reacción no pudo ser otra que la negación.

—La maté yo Sam, estaba en mis brazos y su corazón ya no latía, Dany está muerta —Jon dejó expulsar esas últimas palabras roto de dolor y agarró con más fuerza su espada —Será mejor que os vayáis, para siempre, nadie tiene que saber nunca lo que pasará aquí y ahora. Solo espero que este calor pronto me consuma. 

—Jon... no, no has entendido —dijo con la voz entrecortada Sam, por su preocupación y por correr detrás de su amigo. 

—Está claro Sam, no intentes salvarme, si te importa mi dolor déjame irme y hazme el favor de inventarle algo a mis hermanas ¿lo harás por mí? 

Sam solo pudo mirarle con estupefacción. 

—Quieres escuchar y dejar de comportarte como un idiota —interrumpió fastidiado Tyrion detrás de Sam— Daenerys está viva ahora, creetelo porque resucitó. 

Jon le miró con total incredulidad. 

—De verdad Jon, pensaba era más fácil de comprender para ti. ¿Cuántas puñaladas recibiste tú? 

—Esta.. ¿estáis seguros? —consiguió preguntar Jon con la respiración entrecortada. Su mirada iba claramente dirigida a Sam, era en el único en quien podía confiar de ahí. 

—Si... bueno, no del todo —dudó Sam, no era bueno explicando cuando se sentía forzado y preocupado— Yo, bueno, todos nosotros —aclaró— primero supimos de Drogon, como tú nos dijiste él se la llevó entre sus patas. Se le vió volando hacía el este y en Volantis fue la última vez que se supo de él hasta hace poco que se le vio por el norte de Essos más allá del mar Dothraki pero no había rastro de Daenerys. Nadie ha encontrado su cuerpo hasta ahora. Luego recibimos rumores, la habían resucitado en el templo rojo que precisamente está en Volantis. Mandamos un rollo sellado allí hace varios meses pidiendo explicaciones y aún no nos han contestado. El Rey aseguró que debían hacer llegar la misiva de forma inmediata, sino se atendrían a graves consecuencias. 

—El camino es largo Sam, demasiado largo diría yo para que llegue rápido en buen estado algo y ella... —se lamentó Jon dudando pero su corazón ahora latía fuertemente. 

—Solo tú sabes a qué velocidad podría volar un dragón—afirmó su amigo— y hay que considerar también la magia que puede transmitir él a su madre. 

—Jon, yo estaba en Meeren cuando recibimos a Kinvara, la sacerdotisa roja que regenta el templo rojo, esa mujer cree fervientemente en ella —aseguró Tyrion— Y hemos recibido información de varios volantineses que aseguran haberla visto en sus calles. El Rey está intentando localizarla pero sus visiones se tornan más borrosas cuanto más se aleja, ahora estaba continuamente huargeando cuervos pero siempre se pierde por la lejanía y tiene que regresar. Es cuestión de tiempo supongo, quizás ya la ha encontrado mientras nos ausentabamos, y ahora esté planeando como mover al ejército. 

Jon paralizado, no fue capaz de pronunciar nada. Su expresión era indescriptible. Y su interior, una montaña rusa de emociones. Primero un infinito dolor, después, una dulce esperanza, y finalmente, una repentina preocupación. Y ahora sentía una combinación de todo, ella fue resucitada pero puede morir otra vez en cualquier momento. Quizás ya lo esté. 

Jon tragó saliva angustiado. 

—¿Quién la protege ahora?— inquirió, su voz apenas era audible. Era más una pregunta a sí mismo. Nadie podía saberlo si ni siquiera sabían si estaba viva. 

El silencio que le abrumó entonces fue desolador. Nadie podía darle más respuestas. De un momento a otro colocó su espada en su lugar y avanzó de nuevo rápido hacía el Castillo Negro. Cuando Tyrion y Sam de nuevo le alcanzaron estaba preparando un caballo.

Jon no era un hombre de muchas palabras y especialmente en esa situación pero sus compañeros rápidamente adivinaron sus intenciones.

—No puedes irte así Jon, eres un hombre de la guardia de la noche ahora —le recordó Tyrion. 

Jon le ignoró completamente y siguió ensillando el caballo. 

—Te matará si la encuentras —continuó el enano— se que eso seguramente no te importe pero te mandará matar antes el Rey cuando descubra que cometiste traición. 

—Es mi hermano. 

—No, no lo es Jon. Ya no siente como persona solo es el cuervo de los tres ojos —le recordó Sam. 

—¿Y que pretendéis que haga?, no pienso quedarme aquí mientras... 

—Eres un idiota enamorado Jon Snow —le interrumpió Tyrion— Yo también, la verdad, aunque creo que no tanto como tú —él estaba buscando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, cuando lo encontró se lo pasó a Jon—Lee eso. 

Pudo comprobar que era un rollo sellado. Llevaba de sello un cuervo de tres ojos. 

—¿Qué es? —quiso anticiparse Jon, no aguantaba en ese día tantas emociones y ya tenía prisa.

—Una excusa para poder partir hacía Essos. 

Jon desenrolló la carta con impaciencia tratando de concentrarse en su curvada letra marcada con tinta negra. 

"A Jon Snow, Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, 

Se le encomienda con carácter inminente partir hacia Pentos por order expresa del Rey de los Seis Reinos. Su cometido es conseguir hombres en el continente que velen por nuestra protección ante una posible nueva amenaza. Estos nuevos hombres que se incorporen a la Guardia de la Noche tendrán un carácter especial. Serán explícitamente, asalariados, exentos de votos, y trabajarán únicamente en la reconstrucción del Muro por lo que será necesario que estos cumplan dos claros y sencillos requisitos. Es de obligado cumplimiento para su incorporación tener perfil de obrero y no tener familia ni vínculo alguno con Poniente. Cuando finalicen su cometido deberán regresar, sin excepción alguna, a su lugar de origen.

Le saluda cordialmente, 

Brandon I de la Casa Stark, legítimo Rey de los Seis Reinos."

—¿Pentos? —preguntó Jon con curiosidad. 

—Sí —afirmó Tyrion—. Le planteé al Rey la misión de reconstruir el muro. Fue fácil convencerle de que su responsable debía partir a Essos a por los refuerzos ya que teme la emigración de su población al norte, a las tierras de dominio de tu hermana, porque frenaría su plan de exterminación. Pero mencionar Volantis o cualquier otra ciudad cercana, siendo éstas bastante pequeñas e irrelevantes levantaría muchas sospechas.

—No pienso perder el tiempo en...

—Claro que no, de verdad Jon ¿puedes mentir y disimular un poco por una vez? —inquirió Tyrion con sorna. Jon puso cara de pocos amigos pero asintió— Bien, partirás a Pentos navegando desde Puerto Blanco sin esconderte. Es importante que te vean como un hombre de la guardia de la noche que se encamina a Pentos por orden real. Una vez que arribes a Pentos podrás desviarte hacía el sur. Las visiones de Bran son borrosas en Essos como te dije y el preparado de Sam ayudará a confundirlo, pero deberás ir con mucho cuidado. Si todo va bien solo serás dado en paradero desconocido y no serás declarado como traidor. 

Jon asintió de nuevo satisfecho y se dispuso a terminar de preparar su caballo aprisa aunque no sin antes darles las gracias por todo. Él al fin había suavizado su actitud ante ellos. Se despidió emocionalmente de Sam quien le recordó que debía echarse la crema que le protegía de las visiones de Bran una vez estuviese en Pentos. Éste le proporcionó más cantidad, y finalmente, sólo pudo dedicarle a Tyrion un gesto amable de despedida. 

— Debería ir contigo, soy tanto o más culpable que tú —se dejó decir Tyrion aprovechando su momento de debilidad. 

Jon puso cara de pocos amigos, el desdén volvió a reflejarse en su rostro. Nunca quiso volver a verle, y no dejaría por nada del mundo permitirle volver a llenar su cabeza de ideas de nuevo. 

—Me lo temía. 

—Si quieres ayudar a Daenerys desde la capital es desde donde la puedes ayudar más —afirmó Jon con aspereza—. Eres la mano del Rey. Tú más que nadie puedes influir en Bran —le recordó. 

Jon finalmente montó en el caballo y cabalgó hacía el sur lo más veloz que le fue posible. El suave viento fresco pronto empezó a sentirse de nuevo pero no sería por mucho tiempo. El más intenso fuego le azotaría de una manera u otra en el más allá y Jon estaba impaciente por recibirlo, ya fuera en forma de premio o de castigo. 

DESEMBARCO DEL REY

Los ojos de Bran volvieron a recuperar su color por enésima vez tras haber dedicado largas horas a someter un gran banco de cuervos. Pero esta vez una enigmática sonrisa de medio lado se reflejó en su rostro.

Poddrick, que aguardaba adormilado inmerso en un absoluto aburrimiento, como de costumbre tardó en darse cuenta de que el Rey requería de nuevo su atención. Un chasquido proveniente de los dedos de Bran esta vez fue suficiente para despertarle de su letargo.

—Ma-¡majestad! —trastabilló avergonzado Poddrick— ¿mando que le sirvan algo?

A Poddrick, que era quien más tiempo pasaba acompañándole, le preocupaba enormemente su estado de salud. Pasaba tanto tiempo perdido en sus visiones que apenas comía, dormía, hablaba o gesticulaba de manera alguna. Tanto le preocupaba a Poddrick que empezaba a sospechar incluso que Bran no comía ni dormía nada nunca.

Como era de esperar Bran volvió a negar con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento de una comida.

—Avisa a todos los consejeros Pod —ordenó repentinamente Bran— Cítalos con carácter de urgencia aquí mismo, que acudan lo antes que puedan, es importante.

Todo el séquito real presente en la capital acudió con excesiva prontitud al llamado. Que el rey les citarse con urgencia era totalmente novedoso. Los consejeros estaban impacientes, pero aún más lo estaba el Rey. 

—Debemos mandar al ejército a Volantis, y cuanto antes mejor —indicó repentinamente— Daenerys está viva, al fin he podido confirmarlo, y está embarazada. 

Las caras de cada uno de sus consejeros pasaron rápidamente de la impaciencia a la sorpresa en un segundo, atónitos ante esa última revelación. Ser Davos fue el primero en alzarse con una voz decidida. 

—Majestad, si realmente está embarazada debemos retrasar el ataque y no mandarlo inmediatamente como deseáis. 

—Es lo más adecuado, no podemos esperar a que se refuerce y recupere soldados o aliados —insistió el Rey. 

—No le falta razón en eso majestad —aseguró Ser Brienne— ¿Pero acaso planea capturarla únicamente y no ejecutarla? 

—No. Ella debe morir, cuanto antes mejor. Y cuando eso se produzca deben traer su cuerpo sin condición a la capital para evitar una nueva resurrección.

El silencio imperó en la sala. Ser Davos, Ser Brienne y Poddrick se miraban los unos a los otros consternados. Ser Brienne volvió a alzarse con la voz de la discordia. 

—Majestad, ¿no estará insinuando que debemos matar también a la criatura?

—No queda otra, es lo mejor para el reino —aseguró el Rey sin ni un apéndice de duda. 

—Creo que con el nuevo cambio debíamos velar por el bien de los más débiles, por eso le elegimos Rey, majestad —dijo hoscamente Ser Davos— Usted no tenía derecho alguno y aún así le elegimos para ello pero desde entonces solo vemos lo contrario en nuestras calles.

—Tenga cuidado con sus palabras Ser Davos. Uno hace lo que bien puede por el bien de los Seis Reinos pero ahora no es momento de discutir otra vez las nuevas leyes, esto es extremadamente grave —aseguró Bran— Puede que ahora os parezca solo un bebé inocente pero con los años crecerá con pensamientos vengativos. Saben que mi padre hizo todo lo posible por evitar el asesinato de Daenerys Targaryen durante el reinado de Robert. Era sólo una niña inocente claro, pero mirenla ahora. Mejor que un bebé muera hoy a que miles mueran mañana.

El silencio de nuevo hizo acto de presencia. Ser Davos se revolvía en su sillón incómodo, quería mencionar ahora las decenas de cadáveres esqueléticos a las puertas de las murallas, la mayoría de niños pequeños, pero eso sería despertar demasiada antipatía en el Rey y en su lugar se mordió la lengua. Entonces algo vino a su mente. 

—¿Se sabe quién es el padre de la criatura? —preguntó el mismo finalmente.

—Por su estado avanzado de embarazo y mis visiones solo puede ser solo un hombre, Jon Snow —afirmó con seguridad. 

Ser Davos y Ser Brienne miraron al rey atónitos. Eran la viva imagen de la incredulidad. Poddrick hacia gestos de no entender nada mientras que Ser Bronn parecía divertido con la situación. 

—Estamos hablando de su futuro sobrino o sobrina majestad —afirmó consternada Ser Brienne. 

—No, Jon no es realmente mi hermano. Ya lo saben. —afirmó con total frialdad. 

—Respeto sus sentimientos majestad. Pero que hay de Jon cuando se entere. Es más, el podría criarlo correctamente... —continuó Ser Davos. 

—Deberá acatar mi decisión —le interrumpió Bran tajantemente— Ahora es un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche, a jurado sus votos a perpetuidad, por lo que no puede de ningún modo formar una familia. 

—Y sus hermanas, majestad —dijo Ser Brienne— puede que no compartan sus mismos sentimientos hacía Jon y sus posibles hijos. La reina en el norte incluso podría sublevarse. 

—Deberá acatar mi decisión Ser Brienne. Les recuerdo que ella es reina de un norte independiente gracias a que yo se lo cedí. —el silencio de nuevo, Bran respiró complacido— ¿alguna cuestión más antes de trazar el plan de ataque? 

—Majestad —trastabilló dudoso Poddrick entrando en discusión al fin— ¿no deberíamos esperar a Lord Tyrion y al maestre para una decisión tan crucial? 

—Ellos deben estar aún a cientos de leguas de aquí y el tiempo es oro ahora mismo —determinó Bran. Agradeció entonces que Tyrion le propusiera una misión absurda para quitárselos de encima, él deliberaría con mucha más astucia, Sam por su parte era el mejor amigo de Jon, mientras que este último en solitaria travesía lejos de todo no se enteraría de lo que acontecería —Muy bien —continuó tras una breve pausa— Entonces nuestro ejército partirá al alba directo hacía Volantis, Ser Davos y Ser Brienne, liderareis el ataque por mar y tierra respectivamente. 

Los aludidos acataron la orden con un tímido asentimiento. 

—El vigente Triarca de la ciudad de Volantis este año es uno del Partido de los Elefantes —continuó Bran— no querrá perder su fama de pacificador, seguramente si ofrecemos la paz a cambio de la cabeza de Daenerys Targaryen evitemos un baño de sangre... 

—Majestad —le interrumpió ser Davos de repente— disculpe mi interrupción pero debemos ser provistos para lo peor. Están en juego muchas vidas. Podríamos mandar una misiva a las islas del Hierro para que nos apoyen con su flota, la podemos desplazar hacía las tierras de la Tormenta, donde partiremos con ambas tropas. Me va a permitir alteza pero conozco bien esas aguas, son más mansas a día de hoy que el Aguasnegras y también más próximas a su Puerto y destino. 

—Eso nos llevará al menos cinco días más Ser Davos. 

—Lo sé majestad, pero si pretendemos intimidar de una u otra manera al gobierno de Volantis debemos mostrarles todo nuestro poderío. 

La mirada inquisitiva de Bran se posó con profundidad en Ser Davos. El resto también le miraba con sorpresa, no entendían como la persona más reacia y molesta a su acción estuviera tan partícipe en los planes de su ejecución. Pero finalmente Bran asintió, dando por válida su propuesta. 

—Le dejo totalmente a cargo entonces Ser Davos —el aludido volvió a asentir, esta vez más convincente mente, Bran le volvió a clavar la mirada pero su semblante era suave— Confío en usted, así que haga lo conveniente para que su plan nos dé éxitos. 

Esa misma noche Ser Davos escribió él mismo varias cartas de su puño y letra con excesiva rapidez. Una iba dirigida a Pyke, otra a Bastión de Tormentas pero otra más fue dirigida al Castillo Negro. Los cuervos volaron justo antes de medianoche. La suerte estaba echada.


	4. Aliados Y Traidores

VOLANTIS

Recostada en medio de un amplio cuarto cerrado con altos ventanales acristalados Daenerys tendía a acariciar con ternura su vientre. Le gustaba envolver toda la amplia curvatura que reflejaba ya su embarazo en un suave movimiento, como si aquel simple gesto ayudara a proteger a su bebé.

Ahora mismo ya debía ser la mujer más buscada de Essos, y del mundo entero, pero cuando el sol llegaba a iluminar tímidamente la habitación desde lo alto de las ventanas solo podía sentirse como un pájaro enjaulado. 

—Este es el lugar más seguro —le aseguró Kinvara por enésima vez a Dany tras oírla quejarse de nuevo de su aislamiento. 

—Si tan sólo montara en Drogon... —Dany titubeó, su voz tembló espontáneamente— podría ir hacia Meereen, aún está bajo mi dominio y nadie aquí podría lastimarme en el camino. 

—No se siente preparada aún —adivinó Kinvara.

Dany bajo la vista apenada. Cada vez que pensaba en montar en Drogon el pánico la invadía. La inseguridad ante su propio actuar la perseguía tanto que ni era capaz de ver al único hijo alado que le quedaba. 

—Quizás ya ni tenga oportunidad —se lamentó Dany— hace tiempo que ni siento a Drogon acercarse a la ciudad, se habrá cansado de insistirme. 

—Es lo mejor majestad. Ahora que se extienda el rumor de su resurrección no es conveniente que se vea a su dragon en Volantis. 

—¿Y que hay de nuestra seguridad Kinvara? —inquirió preocupada, no sólo por ella si no por todos los siervos que convivían en ese templo. Dany ahora mismo no disponía de ningún guerrero o soldado, y los siervos-soldado del templo, la Mano de Fuego, no parecían suficientes, les estaba exponiendo a un terrible peligro.

—Nosotros no tememos a la muerte Majestad —la aseguró Kinvara adivinando sus inquietudes nuevamente—. El señor de Luz nos protegerá. Además el gobierno de Volantis no debería dejar fácilmente que invadan el templo cuando nuestra fe tiene miles de adeptos. Esto es una ciudad libre y sus habitantes tienen voz y voto.

—Pero aún así...

—No queda otra querida, no hay una posibilidad mejor y menos ahora, puede ponerse de parto en cualquier momento y en ningún lugar va a estar mejor que aquí para ello. Después del parto deliberaremos de nuevo. 

Dany pensó de nuevo en su bebé por nacer. Su seguridad era primordial, por encima de ella misma. Si tenía que sacrificarse ella por conseguir su seguridad lo haría. 

—Kinvara, solo quisiera pedirle un favor. 

—Sería un placer serviros majestad. 

—Si la situación se complica tras el parto quiero que prioricen la vida del bebé a la mía, ante cualquier situación —matizó—. Será mi deseo, necesito que me lo prometa.

Kinvara la miró a los ojos con gran benevolencia pero con un brillo en sus ojos que reflejaba una profunda tristeza. No hablaba solo del parto, su reina realmente creía que el cuervo de los tres ojos sería clemente con su bebé. 

—El señor de luz decidirá majestad, no puedo atentar ante su voluntad —se sinceró— pero el bebé es ya un milagro así que tenga fe en él. 

DESEMBARCO DEL REY

A la primera luz del día siguiente a concretar su plan de ataque Ser Davos ya estaba en pie coordinando sus primeros pasos. Para ello, acudió a la zona más aislada del puerto exterior de la ciudad, allá donde eran más común ver a un contrabandista que a un comerciante. 

Charlaba activamente con cada uno de los ellos con los que tenía un trato común y cercano. Su preocupación oficial era conocer el estado de la mar más allá del mar Angosto y las rutas más seguras. 

Estos contrabandistas habían visto aumentado últimamente su poder a consecuencia de las nuevas leyes impuestas por un Rey, cuyo cumplimiento descuidaba cada vez más en los últimos días. 

Desde que localizó a Daenerys Targaryen el cuervo de los tres ojos pasaba perdido en sus visiones en Essos. Cuanto más insistía más se frustraba. No había podido volver a hallarla. 

Sospechaba que se podía encontrar aislada en el Templo Rojo, y que las sacerdotisas rojas bloqueaban de algún modo sus visiones pero también dudaba de su propia capacidad al intentar ver tan lejos. Después de todo tampoco había podido localizar a Drogon en ningún momento. Desde luego, con ello ya tenía tarea para su maestre, le mandaría a Antigua de nuevo a investigar esta vez la fe de R'hllor nada más regresar a la capital. Pero el objetivo principal era que no se enterase nada del bebé de su mejor amigo hasta que estuviese muerto. 

Ser Davos por su parte seguía paseándose por el puerto mientras el resto esperaba que diese las órdenes pertinentes como le correspondía como líder de la misión. 

Al tercer día se reunió según lo previsto con Ser Brienne en la misma bahía del Aguasnegras, debían hacer efectivo entonces el traslado de las tropas de la ciudad a Bastión de Tormentas por mar.

—Ser Brienne —se dirigió finalmente Ser Davos con semblante serio— me temo que va a tener que regresar inmediatamente a la ciudad con las tropas a liderar la coordinación de una posible defensa de la ciudad. Yo partiré solo a Bastión de Tormentas tal lo previsto para reunirme con Lord Baratheon y Lady Greyjoy, confío en que con sus tropas junto con la flota de hierro podremos ejecutar el ataque con éxito. 

Ella se pausó a mirarle incrédula un momento, no comprendiendo esa actitud repentina de su compañero. 

—¿Por que motivo? debemos partir con todo y cuanto antes Ser Davos, tal y como usted prometió al Rey. 

—Debíamos —matizó. Ahora debe ser prioritario también salvaguardar la ciudad. He podido hablar con comerciantes de mi confianza y me han asegurado que han visto a Drogon volar a las orillas del otro lado del mar Angosto. No podemos arriesgarnos a dejar desprotegida la ciudad encontrándose tal amenaza tan cerca. 

Ella le miró con una mezcla de horror y recelo. 

—¿Y por qué no has solicitado audiencia ante el Rey antes? -inquirió molesta. 

—No estaba seguro, es algo grave. Pude confirmarlo hoy mismo cuando uno de mis más cercanos que hace rutas regulares hacia Essos me describió a Drogon físicamente al detalle. 

—¿Y Daenerys Targaryen? 

—No hay rastro de ella. Por lo visto, no está con su dragón. Pero igual no es seguro. 

—Debes informar antes al Rey. Le diste tu palabra —le advirtió Ser Brienne. 

—Di mi palabra de ejecutar mi plan lo antes posible Ser Brienne, y eso haré. Sabes que el Rey anda concentrado en sus valiosas visiones, no podemos desconcentrarle ni tampoco esperar. 

—Entonces iré contigo, necesitas a alguien experto que lidere en tierra al arribar a Volantis -su tono de voz parecía preocupado pero sus ojos reflejaban desconfianza. 

—Esta ciudad te necesita antes, no tiene a nadie mejor que tú para liderar una defensa. 

—Pero... 

—¿Intenta cuestionar mi capacidad de liderar el ataque, Ser Brienne? —la interrumpió— le recuerdo que he batallado con éxito en muchas más batallas que usted, así como también le recuerdo que el Rey me dejó al mando a mí, así que obedezca mis órdenes y regrese a la ciudad con las tropas. 

—Es mi obligación informar al Rey. 

—Pues hágalo, yo debo partir ya a Bastión de Tormentas. —aseguró Ser Davos dándole la espalda para apresurarse por el muelle. 

BASTIÓN DE TORMENTAS

Ser Davos llegó a las tierras de la tormenta antes de lo previsto gracias a la travesía por una ruta no convencional que bien conocía.

Allí le esperaba Lord Gendry Baratheon, nuevo señor y protector de esas tierras. Así como toda su tropa. 

Ser Davos se quedó precisamente observando a esos nuevos hombres que servían a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. Ellos le llamaron enormemente la atención, un gran león estaba grabado en sus armaduras. 

—¿Lannister? —inquirió curioso. 

Gendry asintió y esbozó una sonrisa burlona. 

—Tiene gracia ¿verdad? —expresó divertido—. Pasé toda la vida sirviendo a Lannisters y ahora estos me sirven a mí. 

Ser Davos seguía mirándole con desconcierto.

—Son supervivientes de la batalla de Roca Casterly, la reina Daenerys me obsequió con ellos por mis servicios tras la Gran Guerra —le aclaró Gendry— supongo que dudaba de su lealtad para bajarlos a Desembarco del Rey a luchar contra los suyos. 

—Eso es lógico pero al menos ya podías haberles cambiado ya la armadura —reclamó Davos—. El venado es el emblema de tu casa. 

—En realidad, siendo tiempos de paz he pasado el tiempo ocupado en otras cosas más importantes y difíciles. Cosas de grandes señores. 

—¿Cosas de grandes señores? 

—Cosas como aprender a manejar tantas clases de cubiertos presentes en una comida -se explicó Gendry entre risas. 

Davos se unió a las risas y ambos continuaron la conversación charlando de cosas banales y contándose anécdotas como viejos amigos que eran. El caballero de la cebolla le reclamaba a Gendry que cada una de las tareas de señores que le mencionaba le habían hecho olvidar que el mismo fabricaba armaduras, pero éste le repetía una y otra vez que era más divertido tener a sus soldados vestidos con la armadura Lannister. Era ya la tercera vez que se lo mencionaba cuando de pronto los primeros barcos de la flota de Hierro comenzaron a asomar a la orilla. 

Tras un rato Ser Davos pudo comprobar con satisfacción que Lady Greyjoy venía absolutamente con todo. Y también con excesiva prontitud. 

—Es un placer tenerla aquí Lady Greyjoy. Realmente me sorprende su rapidez —añadió con la sorpresa aún reflejada en su rostro. Sabía que los vientos por todos los Seis Reinos no eran nada amables y que su recorrido es demasiado largo desde Pyke. 

—El placer es mío —afirmó tras los saludos cordiales—. En realidad no vengo desde las Islas del Hierro, estaba en Dorne con toda mi gente. Su misiva afortunadamente llegó a buenas manos —le aseguró—. Le prometí a Ellaria Sand que algún día visitaría su tierra, y realmente no dejo de visitarla desde hace meses. No hay mejor lugar en Poniente ahora mismo para combatir la soledad así como para hacer negocios por mar, usted ya sabe. 

Ser Davos sabía perfectamente que se refería a la prostitución y al contrabando, por seguridad ante una posible vigilancia del Rey no debían mencionarse. Sabía que Dorne no era muy partidario del nuevo gobierno pero su poco conocimiento del nuevo príncipe dorniense le hizo dudar. 

—¿Conocerá entonces bien al nuevo príncipe de Dorne? 

—Sí, pero lo cierto es que no me inspira gran confianza. Parece descontento con la corona pero no quiere involucrarse en nada tal como su antepasado Doran Martell. 

—Vaya, es una lástima. Y que hay de usted, los nuevos negocios son ahora una buena oportunidad. 

—Realmente solo es un modo de supervivencia, nos morimos de hambre, aparte que es extremadamente peligroso. Si el Rey... elimina la amenaza —mencionó todavía con cautela— volverá a concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en Poniente. Entonces ya sabemos que pasará con todos nosotros. Aliados o traidores, sin distinción. 

—Supongo entonces que debemos partir ya mismo hacia Essos. Daré la orden inmediata y no habrá vuelta atrás -se comprometió Ser Davos-. ¿Algo más que añadir antes? 

—Nuestros votos de confianza —aseguró Yara. 

—Sólo hasta donde lo vean oportuno. 

—Tienes mi palabra Ser Davos. No voy a ocultarme, siempre fui leal a una única reina, y por el Dios de la Sal juro que vengaré la muerte absurda de mi hermano. Lo que está muerto no puede morir —zanjó finalmente sin tapujos—. Pero realmente quisiera saber ahora Ser Davos, se libró muy fácil de Ser Brienne, lo del dragón ¿es verdad o fue una excusa? 

—Solo los dioses sabrán. Estamos a salvo de mi declaración, si es lo que le inquieta. 

Ser Davos entonces miró a Gendry, Yara también lo hizo. El observado sólo pudo poner cara de desconcierto. Estaría siempre de lado de su amigo Davos pero hacia mucho tiempo que se había perdido en la conversación. 

—¿No es que vamos a Volantis a localizar a Daenerys Targaryen? eso decía en tu misiva —le preguntó confundido Gendry a Ser Davos. 

—Así es. 

—¿Y después?, ¿cuando la encontremos que haremos con ella? 

—Después, mi viejo amigo... —Ser Davos puso su mano en uno de sus hombros provocando que le mirara a los ojos— acuérdate de quienes te ayudaron siempre, quien veló por tu bien y salvo tu vida, y quien te dio todo esto que ves aquí a tu alrededor. Después, mi viejo amigo será la hora de pagar. 

PENTOS

Caía la tarde cuando los muelles del puerto eran preparados para recibir los nuevos buques mercantes. Con cierto retraso, como era habitual con todas las embarcaciones que procedían de Poniente, donde el temporal causaba grandes estragos en sus orillas. 

En uno de esos buques mercantes que iba a arribar iba Jon, que en solitaria travesía para sorpresa de todos había decidido viajar en uno de ellos bajo su identidad reconocida de Lord Comandante de la Noche, tal como le indicaron Tyrion y Sam. 

Quería evitar los botes. Quería evitar los recuerdos. Pero la sensación de navegar desde un pequeño camarote no la podía evitar de ninguna manera. Aquello era demasiado doloroso para su corazón. Aquello le llevaba su mente inevitablemente a casi nueve meses atrás. Intentaba entretenerse con un diccionario que traducía palabras de la lengua común a alto valyrio, intentaba aprender las palabras, de una u otra manera le sería útil, pero continuamente cada vez que memorizaba dos o tres palabras se perdía irremediablemente en sus recuerdos y pensamientos. 

Entonces, tal y como hacía constantemente durante todo el viaje, salía hacía el exterior del buque a tomar el aire. A lo lejos ya podía divisar la gran ciudad de Pentos, con sus edificios de ladrillo y sus torres cuadrangulares tal y como la describían los libros que le hacían leer de niño. No veía la hora de llegar ya y acabar con todo eso que sufría fuera cual fuera su destino quería que llegase. Estaba pensando en cómo partir hacía el sur camino a Volantis lo más rápido posible. Recordó también el preparado de Sam que llevaba en su bolsillo. ¿Acaso serviría? —se preguntaba. Había oído hablar de las cualidades de su mejor amigo con la medicina, el año anterior había curado a Jorah Mormont de la psoriagris por lo que probablemente esto serviría también. De igual manera no iba a comprobarlo, llegaría a aquella ciudad y correría como fuera hacía su destino. 

Pensaba en todo eso ya parado en la proa del buque con una gran impaciencia por llegar cuando de pronto un estruendo en el cielo llamó su total atención. Alzó la vista y entonces ahí estaba volando él, el único bicho alado que esperaría encontrar en el mundo. 

Drogon, grande e imponente, volaba justo encima de su cabeza. Tan sigilosamente volaba que ni lo había notado. Entonces, sólo entonces elevándose justo por encima de él rugió. 

Con un rugir descomunal que avisaba de su llegada a la única persona ahora que le podía ayudar.


End file.
